Dear Future Husband
"Dear Future Husband" is a song recorded by American singer-songwriter Meghan Trainor for her debut studio album Title, which first appeared on Trainor's EP of the same name. The song was co-written with and produced by Kevin Kadish. Released by Epic Records on March 17, 2015, as Trainor's third single from the album, it is a doo-wop and pop song. Lyrically, it consists themes of chivalry and marriage, and lists qualities that Trainor requires in a romantic suitor. In the United States, the song peaked at number 14 on the Billboard Hot 100, while in the United Kingdom it peaked at number 20. Background "Dear Future Husband" was inspired by Trainor's love for harmonies, and a joke she made with her father, where she would say "that her future husband is out there somewhere, 'chilling'". Trainor reminisced on her past romantic relationships, where she was mishandled, and with the track, she wanted to make a statement that women should be treated better by their boyfriends. In an interview with Seventeen, Trainor said, "It's like, I'm awesome, why would you not want to marry me and date me?" Trainor considers "Dear Future Husband" to be one of the strongest tracks on her studio album Title. On August 10, 2014, Trainor premiered "Dear Future Husband" at a promotional gig in Kansas City. In August 2014, Trainor announced that "Dear Future Husband" would be released as the second single; the full studio version of "Dear Future Husband" premiered online on September 4, 2014. It was first featured on Trainor's debut extended play (EP), Title, which was released on September 9, 2014. It was then featured as a B-side to "All About That Bass" in Austria, Germany and Switzerland on October 3, 2014. "Dear Future Husband" later served as an "instant grat" download from the pre-order of her studio album Title after October 20, 2014. However, the song's single release was cancelled in favor of "Lips Are Movin" which was released on October 21, 2014, as Trainor's second single from the full-length replacement of Title. "Dear Future Husband" was later chosen as the third single off the full-length Title and was released on April 26, 2015 in the United Kingdom, and the artwork for the song was unveiled on March 13, 2015. It was released to mainstream radio in the United States on March 17, 2015. Live performances Trainor promoted "Dear Future Husband" in a number of appearances, including live performances at the 2nd iHeartRadio Music Awards and on the American version of The Voice. It was also performed at Trainor's That Bass Tour (2015) and MTrain Tour (2015). Music video The song's accompanying music video was directed by Fatima Robinson, who previously directed Meghan's music video for "All About That Bass". It depicts Trainor testing potential suitors, and features a guest appearance by Charlie Puth. The video premiered on March 16, 2015, and attracted 2.2 million views on YouTube in two days. Category:Songs Off Title (Album) Category:Songs Category:Meghan Trainor Songs Category:Singles